


Bus Seat

by Long_Furby6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, Gen, Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: Yachi has to use a bus to get to her mom’s work, to bring her the important documents she forgot. As if fate just wants to spite her, all the bus seats are taken except for the ones next to a large, scary looking guy. But he looks familiar??
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Bus Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Aone is waaaaay underrated I love him so much
> 
> Also Yachi is best gorl as always
> 
> They would make such good friends and I am HERE for it

When Yachi stayed home today, she expected to...you know.

Actually stay home.

She woke up with a stomach ache that would put a gut punch to shame. It took a lot of convincing to get her mother to let her stay home. 

Why is she leaving?

Her mother forgot the documents she needed for work on the counter. Yachi felt a bit guilty, she had distracted her mother and thus made her forget.

When Yachi called to tell her, her mother freaked out and asked if she could bring them. But if the pain was too great, she didn’t have to.

She couldn’t just leave it there. So she took another Advil, swallowed the pain, and left for the next bus.

Walking hurt. Even with the pain killers, it was horrible. 

So when she walked into the bus, there was no way she going to stand on a moving vehicle.

Unfortunately for her, there were only two seats left. And they were both next to a huge, scary looking guy.

It was clear people were avoiding him. Did he have a reputation? Was he dangerous? Was risking her own life worth comforting her stomach ache? 

As she stood there in panic, she felt like she knew this man. Or at least saw him somewhere. He was wearing the Date Tech uniform, so he must be a high schooler on his way to school despite his looks.

Maybe he played volleyball? That would explain why she saw him before.

Her stomach was starting to really kill her. And he can’t be that bad, right? He probably wouldn’t try anything if he was dangerous, They were on public transport, and she always had her phone.

Besides, Asahi was big and scary AND had a bad reputation, but he was 10x more anxious than her.

Kageyama, Daichi, Bokuto, Tanaka, Tsukkishima, and Ukai were scary, but they were really nice guys.

The people around him looked a bit uneasy, she guessed that they too found him to be a bit scary and unnerving. He, however, seemed unbothered or even used to this. He was looking down with a grimace, his snowy white hair reflected whatever sun was out on this cold, dreary day. 

He kind of reminded Yachi of a polar bear, or some other large canine. Maybe a Samoyed or a Malamute. He had small pupils that seemed...calm? Actually, he looked very down-to-earth...

She still couldn’t shake the recognition she felt when she looked at him. He didn’t look like a high schooler. He was easily over 6’0 while Yachi was 4’11. So the difference was very blatant. 

Should she, a very small first-year with star clips in her hair, walk up and sit next to a scary looking man 3x her size? High schooler or not, he was terrifying.

Yachi swallowed her fear and walked up, sitting down next to him. Sitting did do something for her stomach ache, it hurt a little less.

The guy beside her seemed to tense up, his eyes went wide and his head snapped down to look at her.

She squeaked and threw up her hands, panic sweeping her and making her heart want to pop out of her mouth.

He seemed to realize her fear, because he turned away and covered his face with a hand. A hand that was bigger than Yachi’s face. 

Was that a blush? Maybe he was a nervous guy, after all.

That’s when it hit her. No eyebrows. Date Tech uniform. White hair. 

He was that middle blocker Hinata was friends with.

Yachi suddenly felt horrible. If he was friends with Hinata, than he must be an amazing guy! 

“U-uhm, you’re on the Date Tech volleyball team right?!” 

Once again, he snapped his head down to look at her, clearly shocked that she was speaking to him. 

He nodded, scratching the back of his neck with a grimace.

Yachi mentally slapped herself. What was she supposed to say now?!

“I’m the- I’m the manager at Karasuno!” She exclaimed, causing the larger man to search his memory for her. Eventually, there was some recognition in his eyes. 

He had gotten over the original shock of someone talking to him without being too afraid. So Yachi ended up continuing, not wanting to sit in an awkward silence the whole way.

“Hey, you’re uhm...you’re friends with Hinata right?” He nodded. “What’s your name again?”

Yachi studied the frown on his face and immediately regretted asking him.

“I’m so sorry! You don’t have to answer I just kinda wanted to know and-“

“Aone.”

The manager froze and stared at him in shock. That was the first time she ever heard him speak.

“Wh-what?”

“It’s...Aone”

Aone scratched the back of his neck again, which Yachi assumed was a nervous habit.

“Okay uhm, I’m Yachi” He nodded again.

Yachi concluded that he didn’t talk much. Well, she already had that conclusion, but this confirmed it.

“Hinata talks about you a lot”

Aone’s eyes widened a bit, tilting his head to the side.

“Uh, yeah...he constantly says that you’re really cool. I mean! I think you’re cool to, dont get me wrong- Wait no- was that weird? Sorry if it was too-“

She doubled over, the pain in her stomach increasing.

He seemed to panic and hovered a hand over her back, not knowing exactly what to do. 

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry! I have a stomach ache!” Yachi stammered out, waving a hand frantically while trying to sit up.

She hissed in pain and leaned back in the seat. Aone immediately grabbed his backpack and pulled out a water bottle, handing it to her.

“O-oh! Thanks” She grabbed it with shaky hands and took a sip. Looking at it, the water bottle was blue with little flower stickers all over it. There was even a polar bear sticker near the bottom and the words ‘Aone Takenobu’ sprawled across the top in neat handwriting.

It was cute.

“Uhm, I like your water bottle!” She said, handing it back to Aone, who gave a small smile and nodded in response.

The doors to the bus opened, causing Yachi to stand up quickly, which she regretted because her discomfort only grew.

“This is my stop! Uh, bye, Aone!” Yachi bowed, running off.

Aone gave her a small wave and looked down at his back pack. Hugging it tightly to his chest.

That was the first time someone had sat next to him AND talked to him— much less give him a compliment— and while she did seem shy and panicky, she wasn’t that afraid of him.

To put it shortly, he couldn’t get the smile off his face.

Hinata and Yachi called him cool? That was pretty new to him. Yachi was so small compared to him, too.

He was in a surprisingly good mood that day. 

He was  _ smiling _

Futakuchi and Moniwa thought the world was ending. They thought world war 3 had started. They thought they had seen everything. 

All Aone knew, was that there were some people that didn’t find him scary.

And that was enough to make him happy.


End file.
